


Sari not Sorry

by Ahmose007



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, F/M, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Hurt CT-7567 | Rex, POV Ahsoka Tano, POV CT-7567 | Rex, Pining CT-7567 | Rex, Planet Zygerria (Star Wars), Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Rexsoka Week (Star Wars), Rexsoka Week 2020 (Star Wars), Zygerria Arc (Star Wars: Clone Wars), Zygerrians (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose007/pseuds/Ahmose007
Summary: The before and after of my OC Sari from my newest fic 'Slaves of the Republic'
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sari not Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> He's such a nasty character but I just had to put a face to him all the same


End file.
